How He Does It
by gpark511
Summary: Emily Prentiss has always been fascinated by how easily Derek Morgan gets women. Now, she's about to find out first hand just how he does it...


**Emily Prentiss has always been fascinated by how easily Derek Morgan gets women. Now, she's about to find out first hand just how he does it...**

The music in the club was primal. The base pulsed over and over while the tune built to a climax. Strobe lights pulsed intermittently while spotlights of all colours swirled around the dance floor. Hundreds of hot and sweaty bodies danced to the music, women in tight dresses, men in shirts and jeans, all lost in the moment. Emily Prentiss had slipped away from Morgan and Reid just a few minutes earlier, not feeling comfortable amongst the crowd and definitely not feeling comfortable dancing. She hovered at the edge of the dance floor, watching as Reid tried haplessly to mimic something resembling dancing. His movements were awkward and out of rhythm but he seemed to be entertaining the people surrounding him. A few feet away from Reid, Morgan was bumping and grinding with a flock of women until one in particular caught his eye and they moved away from the crowd to the edge of the dance floor.

As Emily watched her partner, she wondered what on earth she was doing here and why she had even agreed to come out with Morgan and Reid. To a bar, sure, she liked bars. They were busy and served copious amounts of alcohol but she could still talk to her friends, hear their stories, joke and laugh about nothing in particular. In here, in this club, she felt like she was alone even though she was surrounded. No-one could hear anyone else, they all just danced. Maybe that was it? The reason for being here was just the dancing. Still, why bother coming out with your friends if you don't talk to them, she wondered. She longed for the days when the whole team would head to a bar after a tough case. But since JJ had Henry and Hotch lost Haley, things had changed. JJ rushed home to be with her son, as did Hotch. Rossi wasn't the most social of people. He would definitely not be caught in a nightclub. And Garcia and Kevin were more serious than ever, spending all their free time together. So that had left Emily, Morgan and Reid. When Morgan suggested the club, Emily was reluctant. But a smile from Morgan and his insistence that it would be fun coupled with her desire to let off steam after the last few days resulted in her being right where she was. Dressed to the nines in a killer black dress and heels but standing alone on the edge of the dance floor listening to some awful sound someone felt constituted music.

Somewhere along in her musings, she realised Morgan had disappeared with the blonde he had been dancing with. She figured they were in a dark corner 'getting to know each other'. Smiling to herself, she turned to go find a quieter spot to hide out in when she bumped right into Derek. Almost losing her balance, she gripped his forearm to steady herself, and not for the first time noticed how muscular it was.

"Hey Prentiss." He grinned. "Having a good time?" He looked hot, judging by the beads of sweat on his brow. Emily tore her hand away from his arm and smoothed her long raven coloured hair behind her ear.

"No." She answered honestly, though with a small smile. "But you sure seem to be."

"What can I say?" he shrugged. "Come on, lets' get a drink." He took her elbow and led her over to the crowded bar. Morgan manoeuvred them through the throngs of people and though it took a few minutes, they finally they made it to the front where Morgan ordered for them. Their drinks arrived almost immediately and Morgan handed over a bill to cover them. Emily figured that quick service in a place like this was a must.

"Thanks." she held up her drink then took a sip from the straw. "So, who was she?" she asked as Morgan placed his hand on her lower back and guided her to an empty spot at the side of the bar by a wall covered in old posters and flyers.

"Who?" Morgan asked innocently as he leaned against the wall beside her and took a long gulp of cold beer from his bottle.

"The hot blonde." Emily replied with a small laugh.

"You mean the 'sure I'm 21' blonde with the fake ID." Morgan laughed.

"You checked her ID?" Emily was stunned.

"Subtly, of course." Morgan laughed. "You can never be too careful these days."

"Never mind Derek, there are plenty more fish in the sea." Emily gestured to the club full of beautiful young women. "You can take your pick."

"My pick? What makes you think I get to pick?" he asked, smiling.

"Come on. You could have any woman in this place. I don't know how you do it." She shook her head. Emily knew she wasn't anything close to unattractive but she had trouble meeting men because deep down she still considered herself a geek and was often awkward and unsure of what to say or do. She envied Morgan's ability to meet woman so easily. Though his relationships (if you could call them that) never went anywhere, she knew it wasn't because of him, it was the job. He didn't want to get involved because he knew how difficult it was to keep a relationship going doing the kind of work they did.

"I don't do anything." Morgan protested weakly, holding his hands up defensively.

"Please." She rolled her eyes and took another drink.

"Okay, okay." Morgan laughed. "You wanna know how I do it?" he asked. He had been waiting for an opportunity like this, where he could take the flirting between the two to another level without consequence. They bickered, joked and flirted a lot but there was always a line they stopped at, knowing that being romantically involved with a team member was against rules and would only cause damage to their team, their family. Emily responded with a just nod as Morgan shifted his position to stand before her, one hand pressed against the wall beside her head. As he leaned closer she matched his intense stare, ignoring the rapid beating of her heart.

"Good start Derek. But it had better..." She started to tease, feeling the need to lighten the intense moment. But Morgan interrupted her mid sentence with a gesture that took her breath away.

"Shhh." He pressed his forefinger against her soft pink lips and locked his eyes on her. "You gotta let me work my magic, Princess." His voice was low and sexy and Emily obeyed him, more out of shock than anything. This was a whole new side to Derek Morgan she was just learning about. As he leaned closer still, she searched his deep brown eyes for a clue to his intentions. His pupils were huge and somewhat hypnotising. Before she knew it, he was hovering just inches away from her face. She could smell his aftershave and it was intoxicating. Her eyes drifted down to his full lips. She had never really noticed them before but seeing them up close and thinking about they could do made her stomach flip. He licked his lips painfully slowly, making them moist and even more enticing. Then he moved another couple of inches closer until his lips were almost touching hers. Emily's breath caught in her throat and her stomach was in knots. She found her body paralysed and glued to the wall, her hand gripping her glass so tightly she thought it might shatter. Her eyes closed involuntarily and she could feel his breathe on her face, teasing her lips and skin. All level-headed thoughts had left her mind but she forced her eyes to open and meet his passionate stare. She knew most of his looks. He had one for anger, one for concern, one for fun, but the look he was giving her now she had never seen before, nothing even close.

Derek Morgan was now closer to her than he had ever been. He was completely inside her personal space. His large firm body was almost pressing against hers and it made her heart race. The position she was in now both scared and excited her at the same time. And she wasn't surprised at the way she was reacting. She had always been attracted to Morgan, since the day they first met. But she had always kept herself in check, knowing she couldn't let those feelings develop because it would mean an end to her position in the BAU and she loved her job. However, at this point Emily wasn't thinking about the repercussions of what might happen in the next few moments. Every feeling and thought she normally kept locked up inside was running wild (no thanks to the five or six drinks she already had that night) and she knew she wouldn't stop him from doing whatever he was about to do. Later, they would both put it down to an experiment and speak no more of it.

Emily took in a short sharp gasp and closed her eyes as Morgan's lips prepared to graze hers in a kiss she knew would surely blow her mind. She was under his spell, transfixed by his ministrations and completely at his mercy. She waited, anxious about what was to come. But all of a sudden it was over and there was nothing but a cold empty space between them. As she opened her eyes to see what was going on she found he was now standing a safe distance from her, smiling smugly. Morgan watched Emily intently as she struggled to recover her composure. He could see how fast she was breathing and a quick glance down showed him that her hands were shaking just a little. Leaning against the wall beside her with a triumphant feeling, he turned his head to look at her, grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"And that's how I do it."

**This is my first published story and I'd appreciate your reviews to let me know what you thought. I'm also working on multi chapter stories that are more case based which I might post if people like my writing. **


End file.
